Geek in the Pink
by Tobiath Wyborn
Summary: Mokuba's in the hospital could die. Kaibas stress and only one stupid mutt cares enough to stop and ask how he is. Puppyshipping kaiba/jounouchi seto/joey
1. Chapter 1

My attempt at something more serious and less silly though all my fics have seriousness. Sorry I haven't finished anything yet… Writers block and I just write different stuff when I hit a block.

Joeys voice actor also does Syrus in gx and shadi… that makes me happy… though him also being Para doesn't

I guess I don't own Yu Gi Oh! Either…

* * *

First Kiss

"Oh man did you hear what happened?" Anzu exclaimed.

"I don't know what gossip is it this time" Honda asked.

"Mokuba's in the hospital" Anzu said.

"No way." Honda exclaimed. "What happened"

"He blacked out" Anzu said "Then he was taken to the hospital"

"We should ask Kaiba what's wrong" Yugi said.

"Like he'd give us the time of day" Honda frowned.

"Mokuba has cancer" Jounouchi said "Or so Mokuba thinks. He says no one is really willing to tell him anything but he heard some stuff"

"Wow! We should go check on Mokuba" Anzu said.

"Yeah" Yugi agreed.

"What about Kaiba" Anzu said "Is he okay"

"Ask the crying fan girl" Honda said pointing to a group of girls, then walking over "Excuse me miss why are you crying?"

"H-he j-just exploded at us" She sobbed.

"Mika h-hes just having a bad day" Another sniffed

"He told us to disappear off the face of the planet and doing it now would be too late" She yelled.

"Kiki's right Mika h-he didn't mean to tell us to get lost in most graphic ways" Another sniffed then began balling.

"I think he's doing just fine" Honda said.

"I don't he's never that mean to the fan girls" Jounouchi said.

"Lets go visit Mokuba" Anzu said he needs us.

"Yeah good idea" Yugi smiled.

"Lets go" Honda said. Jounouchi smiled fallowing then stopped. If Shizuka was really sick like Mokuba was he'd be down right miserable. She was all he really had and if she was

"Hey earth to Jou" Honda yelled interrupting his thoughts "You coming?"

"No" Jounouchi smiled "I'll catch up later"

"Okay man but hurry it" Honda said and fallowed the others out.

"Excuse me Mika where did he go after his out break?" Jounouchi asked.

* * *

Kaiba had exploded on them. They were all so annoying all he wanted was to be was alone. Mokuba was sick and might not get better and all they cared about was that he was single. He had dumped the last girl cause she got mad that he wanted to go to the hospital to see Mokuba instead of on the date they had planed. Its not like he really even liked girls he was just trying to avoid the one thing he really wanted. He really wanted the one person who wouldn't give a damn about him. Nothing was right and all he wanted to do was cry.

Kaiba heard the door to the roof close and really didn't want to be bothered with another fan girl. He glanced over to see not a girl but a mutt. He looked away he really didn't want a fight.

"What do you want mutt" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi gave a loud sigh. Then sat next to him not saying a word. "What is it mutt."

"Mokuba's really bad isn't he?" Jounouchi asked. Kaiba looked away frowning. He didn't want to talk about it made him want to cry.

"Why does it matter" Kaiba said.

"Mokuba thinks its cancer from what he heard" Jounouchi said

"Stage 4" Kaiba said "Don't tell him"

"How are you doing" Jounouchi asked.

"What" Kaiba asked turning to Jounouchi he sat legs pulled to his chest looking at his shoes. Jounouchi glanced at him then looked back down.

"The gang wanted to check on Mokuba but I thought someone needed to check on you too" Jounouchi said "Though I didn't tell them that"

"I'm" Kaiba started then turned away he could feel tears welling up and he didn't need the mutt to make fun of him for crying. His money hungry ex did. All anyone wanted was money.

Kaiba felt an arm fall around him he turned to Jounouchi who was looking the opposite was slightly blushing.

"You can cry. I wont tell no one" Jounouchi said "It's normal to want to cry"

"I'm fine" Kaiba lied. Still watching Jounouchi look at the sky. He leaned his head on Jounouchi's shoulder causing him to gasp and stiffen then relax.

Jounouchi felt Kaiba shaking a little. He wanted to do something to make it better. He pulled him closer slowly rubbing his back. Kaiba grabbed on to his shirt shaking more.

"Its not fair he doesn't deserve this" Kaiba whispered.

"I know" Jounouchi said pulling him closer hugging him. He kissed him on the head.

Kaiba felt that light kiss and his heart started racing. Jounouchi was generally a really good person. Loved his friends and his sister and wouldn't do wrong would he? Kaiba glanced up at Jounouchi then back down. Jounouchi didn't look like he was up to anything. He took in a shaky breath and leaned up to kiss Jounouchi.

Jounouchi stiffened felling the others lips. Kaiba was kissing him. He wasn't complaining because Jounouchi kinda liked the asshole but only a real little. He felt a tongue slide across his lips he opened them allowing it to enter.

Kaiba couldn't believe that he was kissing Jounouchi. Or was it that Jounouchi wasn't fighting and kissing him back. It felt so perfect. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jounouchi pulling him closer. He tasted every inch of Jounouchi's mouth enjoying the oddly sweet taste he had.

They pulled away slowly needing air. The pair just looked at each other for the longest. Both trying to make sure what had just happened was real.

"What was that?" Jounouchi asked blushing as he looked away. Kaiba thought about it, still holding Jounouchi close. He wanted him, yes. That's what it was, he wanted Jounouchi Katsuya all for his own.

"Mine" Kaiba mumbled kissing Jounouchi's neck, nibbling slightly. Jounouchi mewed tilting his head to show more neck. Whether it was real or just out of a desperate need Jounouchi didn't really care.

"Okay" Jounouchi smiled "Yours"

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey you guys" Jounouchi smiled entering the room.

"What took you man" Honda asked.

"Hey Jou" Mokuba smiled as Jounouchi gave him a hug.

"Hey kid." Jou smiled

"I'm not a kid" Mokuba frowned.

"Ya still younger then me." Jounouchi said.

"Hey guys can I talk to Jou alone" Mokuba asked.

"We've been here too long already" Anzu smiled "We'll leave you two talk"

"See you later guy" Mokuba smiled.

"Bye Mokuba" Yugi smiled

"What is it?" Jounouchi smiled

"I think I'm dying" Mokuba said looking down.

"I doubt it" Jounouchi said.

"I heard the nurses talking about how small my chances are" Mokuba said.

"Nah you're stronger then any of the nurses know you'll make it through" Jounouchi smiled.

"But if its cancer I'll get all weak and lose my hair" Mokuba said. "I really like my hair as is and people will make fun of me"

"No they wont Mokuba" Jounouchi smiled. "You're a Kaiba and no one messes with the Kaiba brothers"

"Well also there's this girl I just met" Mokuba blushed.

"Well if she really likes you she wont care." Jounouchi said "Hair grows back. Who is she?"

"She's the nerd in pink" Mokuba said.

"Isn't it the geek in the pink" Jounouchi said.

"What" Mokuba frowned

"The song" Jounouchi said.

"Oh yeah… She might be the geek in the pink." Mokuba smiled.

"Knock Knock you decent" A voice said.

"Gosh of course I am" Mokuba said going red.

"Be nice" another voice said As a tall red head and a smaller blonde came in.

The red head wore black scrubs with Hello Kitty on them. The Blonde had thick rimed glasses on (A.N. Drew Cary style hells yes!) and a black hat with earflaps and two tassels hanging down and one on top. (A.N. have a hat like it just idk the name its like) she had tight dark colored jeans on that bunched just above her pink high tops. She also had black fingerless gloves and A pink shirt that hung on her shoulders with ¾ sleeves.

"Who's the blonde" The Blonde girl asked. Setting a tray of food down.

"This is my friend Jounouchi" Mokuba replied.

"Oh" she said looking un interested and she wrote something down.

"Who's the kid" Jounouchi asked as the red head put something in Mokuba's IV.

"I'm not a kid" The Blonde frowned.

"Her names Akira" Mokuba smiled.

"She's my assistant" The red head said. "I'm Yukiko. Mokuba's nurse."

"Nice to meet you" Jounouchi smiled.

"Akira you better play nice" She said as she left some needles.

"Has anyone told you yet." Akira asked picking up a needle and injecting it into his IV.

"Told me what" Mokuba asked.

"Mom says I'm not subtle so brace yourself but you might not live" Akira said.

"What?" Mokuba exclaimed

"Don't you think his brother should have told him that?" Jounouchi frowned.

"No actually." Akira said "His brother is the type to hold on to hope no matter how hopeless and wont tell him what's happening and he might die and not know why. I'm not saying there's no hope I'm just saying he has a right to know that big decisions will be made. I mean I'd want some one to tell me all possibilities wouldn't you?"

"I guess I sort of would" Jounouchi said.

"If he want details on his slim hope he can ask his brother" Akira smiled sticking another needle in.

"Who are you" Kaiba asked looking at the girl.

"A nurse" Akira said tying a band around Mokuba's arm. Mokuba shut his eyes tightly.

"Warn me" Mokuba said turning away.

"You look as young as he is" Kaiba said wide eyed "What type of place is this"

"Listen I am the best of the best" Akira said sticking the needle in and attaching something. "No ones better then me."

"You are a kid" Kaiba said

"And you're a teen who's being an ass" Akira said then pulled the needle out. "Done Mokuba"

"What already?" Mokuba said opening his eyes to find her untying the band and pitting a bandage on.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba" Yukiko smiled.

"Who is this kid playing doctor with my brother" Kaiba asked.

"She's well trained" Yukiko said

"I don't care she's a fucking kid for Christ's sake" Kaiba yelled.

"Listen ass wipe" Akira frowned then her mouth dropped in shock "You mean Kaiba as in the Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah" Yukiko sighed.

"Oh my god you're the biggest dick weed ever" Akira exclaimed

"Akira you're really pushing it" Yukiko said.

"But mom He is the biggest jerk ever" Akira said looking much like a fan girl. She got frantic then put her hands together holding Kaiba's in them, with a twinkle in her eye "Mr. Kaiba you don't know how long I've been waiting to do this"

Kaiba looked like he was about to run from this girl leaning in close. Then it change and Kaiba had a hand over his nose on the floor and Akira looked just as fan girl. She had hit him in the face and hard.

"Akira" Yukiko exclaimed

"Mokuba you're really sweet and really cute but find a new nurse and thank your brother" Akira smiled. She gave a slide and some fancy foot work then strut out the door.

"I should have you two put away" Kaiba growled.

"Big brother please don't do that to Akira and her mother" Mokuba pouted .

"Unless I can get her back you're brother has an even slimmer chance of survival" Yukiko said

"Are you serious" Kaiba frowned.

"Yeah" Yukiko replied tilting her head and raising her hands on each side of it backs facing forward.

"And what would that cost" Kaiba frowned.

"Not much" Akira replied leaning on the door frame inspecting one hands nails as the other wrapped around her waist "small shopping spree, few more groceries in the fridge, you're brother"

"My brother" Kaiba exclaimed. Yukiko rolled her eyes.

"Obviously your bothers been hitting on her" Yukiko said "And as good as my daughter is there's no way you'd let them see each other"

"So what do you say" Akira smiled coolly.

"Fine" Kaiba said crossing his arms.

"Oh and you need to wear more pink" Akira smiled taking off her shirt revealing a pink tank top. She held it out her shirt "shirt off put it on"

"Why" Kaiba frowned.

"Cause I'm a geek" Akira smiled oddly tilting her head (A.N. favorite Gary oaks pose btw) "I bet we can get along if our first impressions aren't what we go off of"

"Fine" Kaiba said taking his shirt off. Akira seemed uninterested in this but it caught Jounouchi attention he was pail and fine looking. This daze was short lived as pink coved his skin. "Happy?"

"hmmm" Akira tapped her lip looking at Kaiba. "You need a darker shade of pink. Well get you some shirts when you are taking me on my shopping spree! Don't worry I shop cheep!"

"Fine" Kaiba scowled. "lets go now"

"Well I better get going" Jounouchi said getting up hoping to escape.

* * *

Woot chapter one done! I was listening to geek in pink and I'm bad at titles so don't look too terribly deep in to it. Review please. Hope to get the next chapter up in a few weeks… only get to write on the weekends.


	2. Chapter 2

The video for Geek in the Pink (the song) is really amusing to me….. I actually found the song wile looking up pallet shipping wich is actually garyxash sometimes called shishi… and now look I'm making a puppy shipping lol

* * *

Second Kiss

"Still on the roof" Jounouchi said sitting down near Kaiba who had an arm over his eyes. "Too many people bothering ya?"

"hmm" was the only respond Jounouchi got. It felt weird not picking fights with Kaiba or hearing his smartass comments. Jou felt weird with out having Kaiba's attention all the time. Kaiba had changed out of his uniform in to his regular pants but had a pink shirt on and no coat.

"You really gonna wear the pink?" Jounouchi asked.

"Mmm" was all he got in reply. He looked down at the brunet and leaned down placing a kiss on his lips but he didn't react.

"Kaiba" Jounouchi whispered.

"Not now" Kaiba whispered.

"Okay" Jounouchi looked away sadly. Jounouchi slowly lay down as close to Kaiba as he could without touching him. The blonde put a hand on his chest and just lay hoping the brunet wouldn't push him away.

Kaiba glanced down at Jounouchi and smiled lightly. He liked how he stopped asking even though it was clear he wanted to know. He was kind or a very clever and playing his cards better then any girl. Maybe he could tell him something.

"I got a second opinion" Kaiba whispered. He inhaled deeply waiting for a response he looked down after a bit to see many thoughts through Jounouchi eyes.

"What was it" Jounouchi asked.

"Not.. Not good" Kaiba shakily replied "The other d-doctors say he has n-no chance"

"They're wrong" Jounouchi replied "Mokuba's stronger then they know"

"What if he's not" Kaiba cried trembling.

"I know he is" Jounouchi said sitting up pulling Kaiba's arm away from his face revealing bags and puffy red eyes. "He will survive"

"H-how are you so sure" Kaiba asked.

"Cause neither you nor Mokuba deserve that" Jounouchi smiled. Kaiba looked at him expressionless then reached up and pulled his head down till their lips met. Jounouchi tried to put all his hope in to it. He really didn't know what was going to happen to Mokuba but he knew he could make it if his brother was there with him.

When the need for air became too great Jounouchi pulled away slightly blushing. Kaiba thought it looked nice on him. He really couldn't explain it but kissing Jounouchi was almost perfect. It made him forget all the troubles and stress he was feeling. He was normally so loud and ready to fight but this was nice.

"So" Kaiba started

"Yeah" Jounouchi replied turning away.

"Whats the rest of geek squad think about me and also you being here" Kaiba asked.

"I didn't tell them anything" Jounouchi replied.

"Why not?" Kaiba asked

"Well its really none of their business who I hang around or what you're feeling" Jounouchi said blushing more.

"Good" Kaiba smiled. The blush really did look cute on him. He smiles sliping his hand around to grope the blonde. Jounouchi squeaked.

"Don't do that" Jounouchi exclaimed turning red.

"But I enjoy that" Kaiba said doing it again as he sat up. Jou turned another shade of red and moved Kaiba's hands. Kaiba leaned in close whispering "You like it too"

"Jerk" Jounouchi said pulling Kaiba in to another kiss. His hands roamed down till they grabbed some thin a little low causing Kaiba to jump a little and looked at Jounouchi who looked devious. He put his head on his shoulder and laughed.

"You're something else" Kaiba smiled kissing and biting at Jounouchi neck. "Do you really believe Mokuba will be okay?"

"I know he will" Jounouchi replied smiling. "Forget the second opinion Akira seems to be tough enough to fix him"

* * *

"Where have you been man we've been waiting for hours" Honda asked.

"Yeah we wanted you with us when we got Mokuba a gift" Anzu smiled.

"I was busy" Jounouchi replied. "Lay off it"

"IS something wrong" Yugi asked looking worried.

"Listen you guys know I'd tell you if something was wrong" Jounouchi smiled.

"What are those burses on your neck" Anzu exclaimed.

"Woah man how did you-" Hondas eyes went wide "Do you have a girlfriend? Oh man who the hell is the idiot"

"Shut up" Jounouchi frowned "Anzu its nothing and I do not have a girl friend. Now what are we gonna get Mokuba?"

"We really don't know he has everything" Yugi said "A card probably and some chocolate"

"That seems good" Jounouchi said "He loves chocolate"

"Well lets go then" Honda smiled

"You would tell me if you got a girlfriend right" Yugi asked.

"Of course I would" Jounouchi smiled.

* * *

"HE WHAT" was what the group heard from outside. The group entered to see a mad blonde and red head.

"Hey Mokuba" Yugi smiled watching the blonde fuming and growling unbearable words. "What wrong?"

"My brother got a second opinion on my status" Mokuba said.

"That jerk that complete and utter-whoa who left the hickies on you" Akira's anger completely turned around as she pulled at Jounouchi's collar.

"Stop that" Jounouchi growled.

"Oh come on I'm like 16 and was so not born yesterday" Akira said smiling.(A.N. mokubas like 15 and Kaibas like 19 so don't look to deep into the ages I just said screw it and like sooooo time warped Mokuba's age)

"Hey Mokuba we brought you some chocolate" Anzu smiled.

"Thanks you guys all this hospital food was killing me" Mokuba smiled.

"Whats wrong with the hospital food." Akira asked turning her head to Mokuba.

"Nothing it just all gross" Mokuba frowned.

"Well excuse me that we're trying to make you healthy" Akira frowned.

"Should we go" Honda asked animal instincts kicking and and saying 'woman mad, you run'

"No its okay" Yukiko smiled. "Akira calm down he's not insulting you"

"What ever" Akira said.

"So how long are you in for" Honda asked

"I don't know. I'm told I need surgery and other treatment so it could be a wile" Mokuba said.

"Has your brother been in" Anzu asked.

"No" Mokuba said looking sad "He hasn't been here and called today but I haven't seen him"

"I'm sure its better for your health if he doesn't show up to yell at the pretty nurses" Jounouchi smiled as said nurses blushed.

"That's true" Mokuba said nodding "He also can't complain when I do this"

And with that he grinned wickedly and hit Akira in the ass.

"Mokuba" She exclaimed turning around and becoming bright red. The door opened again and Kaiba walked in.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Kaiba" Akira sang hurring over to him he crossed his arms in front os him making an x.

"Do not hit me again" He said.

"Oh why would I hit the great Seto Kaiba who chose to not listen to me and get a second opinion" Akira said sounding as though she was deeply in love. Yukiko hit her on the head sending her to her knees hands on her head, head on the floor.

"He said don't hit him" Yukiko growled.

"I wasn't gonna" Akira growled then spun her leg around causing Kaiba to fall hitting his head on the wall.

"Idiot child" Yukiko said frowning.

"Hey Kaiba" Yugi smiled as he got up Kaiba ignored him completely.

"You two are really pushing my patience" Kaiba said

"And you rub me in all the wrong ways! Get to the point" Akira said.

"I swear I'm gonna kill her" Kaiba mumbled walking to the other side of Mokuba sitting down.

"I swear one I just might kill both of you" Yukiko said. "And don't go off on how you can make me lose my job cause you can't people have tried and failed"

'Those people weren't me" Kaiba frowned.

"If your so big and bad why are you wearing a pink shirt like I told you to" Akira smiled.

"Shut up" Kaiba said.

"I win" Akira bounced.

"We better go" Yugi said smiling sweetly.

"See ya guys" Mokuba smiled. As they left. Jounouchi stopped at the door and looked back at Mokuba and Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba don't bet on Akira she's really good" He smiled at them before he left.

"So how hot does he make you feel" Akira asked. Kaiba turned to her wide eyed.

"W-what" Kaiba exclaimed.

"Oh come on I can feel the animal attraction you got for him" Akira said.

"Did you tell her" Kaiba asked turning to Mokuba.

"I didn't say a word" Mokuba said looking surprised.

"Oh its obvious to someone who spends all her time observing people" Akira said. "Jounouchi comes in from time to time with injuries and he's really nice so if you break his heart I'll Fuck. You. Up."

"Akira what did I say about death threats" Yukiko asked.

"Only on Mondays" Akira replied her mother looked at her unamused. "Okay so you said not in front of witnesses"

"That's right" Yukiko nodded.

"You really worry me" Kaiba said.

"Akira ants to do a full body scan of your brother" Yukiko said "She thinks something else could be wrong"

"More then the one tumor?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes" Akira nodded.

"Why?" Kaiba asked

"Just cause" Akira said

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Akira were dating right" Mokuba asked pouting._

"_Yeah" Akira smiled_

"_Then sit with me" Mokuba said "You're really far away"_

"_Fine" Akira said and she moved on to his lap "Better"_

"_Yes" Mokuba blushed. He turned away and coughed."Wow smokers cough." Akira said._

"_Its nothing." Mokuba smiled._

"_No its not" Akira said opening the hand he coughed on revealing blood. "Does your chest hurt?"_

"_Yes" Mokuba said._

"_Okay" Akira replied kissing his cheek._

"_Is it bad?" Mokuba asked_

"_Nothing I can't fix" Akira smiled._

_-ENDFLASHBACK-_

"I think he has another cancer" Akira whispered. Kaiba went wide eyed. He got up and walked out and covered his mouth in shock. He felt sick to his stomach. He started walking out and stopped upon spotting Jounouchi.

"I thought you might want some company" Jounouchi smiled.

* * *

Woot chapter I got like 3 favs first day and was all like WOAH!

chapter 3 may take longer so yeah review and stuff!

besides the song the movie Letters to God gave me the cancer idea. Go watch it its really god but really sad!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I feel popular! None of my other stories got so much in the first couple days…. Wow-zer! Sorry for the unoriginal titles to chapters. I got a story just no chapter names lol. I'll try to de better! Also forgot to spell check last chapter whoops! SORRY!

This story was me being serious but it still has humor... I'm such a natural

Also forgot to wish you all a Happy singles awareness day (S.A.D.)

* * *

Diner for two

"I thought you might want some company" Jounouchi smiled.

"What made you think that" Kaiba asked.

"A birdie told me she had more bad news for you" Jounouchi said. Jounouchi frowned as Kaiba turned away to make a call. He smiled a little as Kaiba sat next to him.

"How well do you know Akira and her mother?" Kaiba asked.

"Yuki's like a mom to me and Akira is my second sister" Jounouchi smiled. "A pair of crazy Egyptians that should have taught me to never hang around Egyptians who hold shiny objects. God you should see Akira with a knife. it's the most scaring thing the way she uses it."

"So she's a back street kid?" Kaiba asked looking at the tile floor.

"Nah she's more of a war kid. She started out in other poor places learning as people caused small civil wars. It's where she gets her medical experience from." Jounouchi smiled. Then lost it as Kaiba's limo pulled up. Kaiba got up and opened the door entering then looked back to Jounouchi.

"You coming" Kaiba asked.

"Seriously?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'm not waiting forever" Kaiba said Jounouchi got up fast and hurried in not noticing Anzu who had waited to see what Jounouchi was up to.

"Where to sir?" Roland asked.

"Anywhere but home" Kaiba said.

"Yes sir" Roland replied.

"Have you been sleeping alright" Jounouchi asked.

"Sleep better with you or not" Kaiba mumbled.

"You what?" Jounouchi asked not hearing Kaiba's perverted remark.

"No sleep. Well some not a lot" Kaiba replied leaning back putting an arm behind Jounouchi.

"What about eating?" Jounouchi asked.

"Why are you questioning me?" Kaiba asked.

"Take that as a no. You need both, I mean you're already really skinny" Jounouchi said looking down at his hands.

"Why did she tell you about the bad news" Kaiba asked nipping at Jounouchi ear. Jounouchi's breath hitched.

"S-she didn't" Jounouchi replied "I don't know what it is she just asked me to check on you"

"Is that why I'm getting so much of your time?" Kaiba asked putting his hand on the inside of Jounouchi thigh as he kissed his neck.

"Stop leaving marks" Jounouchi frowned "People are asking questions! No Akira just asked yesterday if I could keep an eye on you in class. She knows nothing if that's what your asking. Here of my own will"

"Good" Kaiba whispered pulling Jounouchi in to a chaste kiss. Then pulling him close.

"So what did she tell you" Jounouchi asked.

"More cancer" Kaiba said then added "Possibly"

"Oh" Jounouchi looked out the window feeling bad for both Kaiba's.

"Will you-never mind" Kaiba said burying his face in Jounouchi's shoulder.

"Would I what?" Jounouchi asked.

"Never mind. Would you like something to eat?" Kaiba asked "My treat."

"Like a date" Jounouchi teased. Knowing that Seto Kaiba would never take a stupid mutt on a date.

"If you want then yes" Kaiba replied.

"Seriously?" Jounouchi asked surprised.

"Unless you don't want to" Kaiba added quickly.

"That sounds nice though anyplace we'd go is too public." Jounouchi said "You're reputation and all."

"Let go to my home then, if that's okay" Kaiba said. He wanted Jounouchi badly. Every kiss made him feel that much better and he wanted those lips all to himself. He wanted Jounouchi to be his and only his.

"Yeah I think your place is okay" Jounouchi said. "Maybe I could make you dinner"

"Can you cook?" Kaiba asked

"Of course I can cook!" Jounouchi snapped.

"You're a good kisser and you can cook. I might just keep you" Kaiba smiled. Jounouchi blushed looking back out the window. A small piece of him wished he would keep him.

* * *

"Wow this place is huge" Jounouchi said as he and Kaiba entered the mansion.

"Would you like to see the kitchen?" Kaiba smirked. Not waiting for an answer but walking to another room knowing Jounouchi would fallow.

It was a large kitchen stainless steel, dark granite, dark blue floor tiles. Jounouchi had just stepped into one of his dreams. "You like?"

"I might move in to this room" Jounouchi said mouth agape as he looked around.

"Is that a promise" Kaiba asked. Knowing Jounouchi was too busy gawking to hear.

"I'll cook something for us both" Jounouchi smiled brightly. "Go sit and rest in the living room area and I'll bring food in!"

"Okay" Kaiba smiled. Jounouchi was so bright. His smile was something that no one could touch. He leaned down and planted another chaste kiss on those sweet lips, before he left. It was hard to not have Mokuba here, but he was trying his best for Mokuba.

* * *

"So is it really bad" Mokuba asked looking at his hands.

"Not as bad as Akira popularity at school" Yukiko smiled.

"I bet she's really cool and popular" Mokuba smiled. He looked up when he heard Yukiko laugh. "Isn't she?"

"She is far from cool or popular." Yukiko smiled. "She doesn't even get hit on outside the hospital"

"Hey Mokuba wanna play Uno?" Akira smiled in her pink shirt and lovely side ponytail "I brought cards"

"Sure" Mokuba smiled as Akira sat at the other end of his bed. Yukiko smiled and left the room as Akira shuffled.

"Mom thinks you'll do me good or something I'm not sure what she's talking about" Akira said "You should know in long run really happiness is accepting yourself and not other accepting you. Remember that"

"I will" Mokuba smiled "Just like I'm gonna remember kicking your but in Uno"

"We'll see about that" Akira smiled

OoOoOoOoO

"I had no clue what to make" Jounouchi said setting steak and some sides in front of him on a table. "Hope this is good"

Jounouchi sat down across from Kaiba with his own plate. They ate silently, Jounouchi had somehow managed to make cheese cake. Kaiba was a little surprised he could find all of this in the kitchen. He was also surprised how good it was. He was so going to fire his cooks and hire Jounouchi.

"You got some on you" Kaiba said smiling

"What" Jounouchi asked Kaiba licked some cake off of his cheek next to his lips then kissed him. Jounouchi blushed a light pink.

"I think you'd make a nice house wife" Kaiba smirked.

"I ain't no girl" Jounouchi frowned turning a bright red.

"No guess not" Kaiba smirked slipping his hand under him to grab his ass. Jounouchi squealed turning a darker red. Kaiba pulled Jounouchi into a kiss. He needed this more then anything. Jounouchi was what he wanted and all this hurt made him want him more. It felt so right to be kissing him and he wanted more. He slowly slipped his hands under Jounouchi's shirt.

"Calm down" Jounouchi said pushing Kaiba back. As much as he was enjoying it he knew it wasn't the healthiest way of coping.

"Why" Kaiba asked. Why was Jounouchi stopping him. He wanted this. Maybe this was the part where Jounouchi turned in to every money hungry girl that had come before.

"I don't wont you to do something you'll regret" Jounouchi said looking away from Kaiba.

"You what?" Kaiba asked confused.

"I know your down about Mokuba and I know I wouldn't know what to do if it was Shizuka but you seem a little, well I don't know." Jounouchi said looking a little hurt. "I don't want something to happen between us that you will regret later."

"Is that all" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi nodded.

"UWAH" the only thing Jounouchi could get out of his mouth wile Kaiba lifted him over his shoulder. "Wait put me down."

Kaiba only smiled as he carried Jounouchi out in to the living room. He dropped Jounouchi on the couch then crawled over him.

"I wont regret anything" Kaiba said kissing Jounouchi's neck. "You can blame it all on me"

"Please I know you, you'll get mean" Jounouchi said looking sad.

"I wont do anything I regret promise" Kaiba said kissing Jounouchi's neck. He might regret something but he didn't know it yet.

"Alright" Jounouchi smiled a sad smile then flipped them over, kissing Kaiba's neck. Kaiba let out a small gasp loving the feeling of Jounouchi's lips.

Jounouchi liked Kaiba letting him have control. He could feel Hands roaming over his sides but nothing stopping him and gaining control over him. He moved his lips up to Kaiba's ear biting at it. Kaiba groaned tilting his head so Jounouchi had better access.

"Your good with that mouth of yours." Kaiba smiled "Who knew it could do more the talk"

"Shuddup" Jounouchi mumbled nibbling on his ear. Kaiba's hands slid up Jounouchi's front under his shirt. His hands slowly slid over sensitive nipple causing Jounouchi to gasp. He could feel him self slowly getting turned on. "Stop that"

"I want to touch you" Kaiba said huskily as he sat up. "Would you regret if I touched you?"

"No" Jounouchi replied after some thought. HE wouldn't be able to talk to Kaiba after Mokuba got better but he didn't really care. Kaiba wanted this now and a small piece of Jounouchi did too.

"Lay back" Kaiba said lightly pushing Jounouchi back. He pushed Jounouchi's shirt up past his head, pushing his hands above his head and holing them there. He kissed Jounouchi softly then again slower. His free hand roamed Jounouchi's chest finding those sensitive nipples again. He trailed kisses down his neck slowly trailing down to his neglected nipple.

Jounouchi shivered in pleasure, the tongue was a wonderful muscle. (A.N. Indeed it is!) He didn't like his hands being held above him he wanted to touch Kaiba. He felt Kaiba's mouth lips move down to his stomach and lower. Kaiba licked around the edge of his pants. Kaiba slowly undid Jounouchi's pants smiling at how hard he already was. He frowned as his phone went off. Kaiba groaned as he grabbed it. He set it back down after hitting the 'send to voice mail' It was Jounouchi's turn to groan as it rang again.

"Answer it" Jounouchi said.

"I don't know the number" Kaiba said picking it up "Hello"

"Well hello to you too sunshine" A familiar voice said. "Listen its Akira Mokuba's gonna go through the scanner tomorrow"

"How nice and why do you have my number?" Kaiba frowned.

"Cause I went through the records to find it" Akira replied "Thinking back it was stupid cause I could have just asked Mokuba"

"Are you done yet" Kaiba asked mad he glance at Jounouchi who had sat up and fixed his clothes.

"Sorry to interrupt you! Just thought you might want to know how your brother is! Ya know the one who could be dead?" Akira growled back. "Go back to screwing with bimbos and getting drunk ASS!"

"Is Mokuba near you I want to talk to him" Kaiba said madly. Jounouchi smiled taking the phone from Kaiba. He clicked it to speaker.

"Hey Akira honey how are you doing" Jounouchi asked.

"Oh Jounouchi your with him well then it okay that he pushed me to voice mail for you" Akira said all bubbly.

"Be nice to Kaiba gumdrop" Jounouchi smiled

"UGH JOUNOUCHI DON"T CALL ME EMBARESSING THINGS I;M NOT FIVE ANY MORE" Akira yelled

"Oh but your just sweet as sugar stop the act gumdrop" Jounouchi smiled widely

"UGH I AM HANGING UP THIS PHONE KEEP THE STICKY NAMES TO YOUR SELF!" Akira yelled obviously bright red as she clearly snapped her phone shut.

"What was that" Kaiba asked not liking the sweet names.

"Oh I grew up with her like a second sister for most of her life." Jounouchi smiled "I used to always call her candy names now she gets all embarrassed and loud!"

"I don't like her much" Kaiba said.

"She's been hurt and her guard is up" Jounouchi said looking sad "She has a heart in there somewhere but if you wanna se the fighter, who is the person Mokuba needs, I can show you the streets she hangs on."

"Do I really want Mokuba around her" Kaiba asked.

"She's kick the shit out of hid kidnappers and if we're luck hell soften that stone cold heart" Jounouchi smiled.

"She didn't seem so cold hearted just kinda mean" Kaiba said.

"She's cold" Jounouchi said "But you can't tell Mokuba anything you see"

"So now what" Kaiba asked leaning back.

"Its kinda lat I better get home" Jounouchi said.

"I can drive you" Kaiba said disappointed.

"Nah I can walk" Jounouchi smiled standing up. "You need to get some sleep now. Promise me you sleep"

"Okay I promise" Kaiba said hold on to Jounouchi's arm.

"Good" Jounouchi smiled Kissing his cheek. "I'll see you at school"

"Okay" Kaiba sighed getting up to show Jounouchi out. He stood in the door way as Jounouchi stepped out. He stopped and waited a sec and turned around.

"And smile some I'd like that and so would Mokuba" Jounouchi kissed Kaiba again "Now got to bed"

And with that Jounouchi left.

* * *

There you go another chapter! Pleas review tell me what you like and dislike I already know where I'm going but your words soooo help! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

*Drools* All I think of his Kaiba and Jounouchi dressed in hot things… I need a life! OMGOMG MY MOST AWSOME BOYFRIEND IS BUYING ME AN INSECTOR HAGA WIG I FOUND ON DA FOR SALE! Insector Haga is Weevil underwood btw.

No clue why I chose this chapter title….. I just love dory and Ellen D. Think we need to focus on Akira and Jounouchi a little. Sorry I like to call Duke. Nothing else cause he is the duke of all things hot! Mmm Duke.

ignore the title... LOL XD

* * *

Just Keep Swimming/Zombie Shark Infested Waters

Jounouchi woke up with terrible pain in his head. His dad had been awake and mad when he got home. He had hoped he would be out cold from all the booze. No such luck. He could now see the damage. Some dried blood, a black eye, and some bruises other place but nothing too bad. The blood was from the cut in his head from hitting the wall so hard. He quickly washed and hurried out he was late as is.

"You're late Mr. Jounouchi" Ms. Shishi frowned.

"Sorry" Jounouchi smiled then looked around noticing the new seating. "Um where am I"

"Next to Duke" Shishi replied. "Listen class we have a new student transferred. Come up here dear."

"Do I have to" Came the apathetic sounding response. Jounouchi knew that voice he stopped and turned to see the owner who sat next to an overworked looking Kaiba. She had a black winter hat on matching the long black winter uniform. She had dark gothic eye liner and neon purple and pink nails. Her lips a shade of dark pink. She sat arms out like she was at home on a couch but the look on her face was as if she was scoping out who to kill and how her bangs added to the dark look shading her eyes.

"Yes dear you do get your ass here and tell us shit" Shishi said not noticing how evil the girl look. Shishi sensei was one thin

"Tsk bitch" She replied getting up and heading to the front showing her shoes as combat boots and not the required one. "I'm Akira Ishikawa. I can tell half of you are already jumping to assumptions and wont like me because of those conclusions. I hope you go to hell and to the other half who is not judging me I am very happy to meet you. I believe we will get along fine"

"Wow" Duke said turning to Jounouchi as Akira walked back to her seat. "She's amazing"

"She's taken" Jounouchi said.

"And so is Kaiba" Duke saif looking down at Kaiba who was in front of Jounouchi.

"By who" Jounouchi asked feeling his heart sink.

"I don't know but from here you can see marks on his neck" Duke said then smirked. "So who hit you and who made the marks on your neck Jounouchi"

"Just a fight" Jounouchi said then leaned forward and whispered "Way to be a bad ass Aiki. Winter uniform really."

"Shut up" Akira said loosing some of her death vibe but still looking mad at Jounouchi.

"Akira would you mind shairing what you and Katsuya are talking about" Shishi frowned.

"Actually he was informing me that I have the winter uniform on but it is clear that I already knew that." Akira said.

"I hope you'll wear the right one tomorrow." Shishi said.

"This is the uniform for the girls at school right" Akira asked

"Yes" Shishi sighed with a smile "And I guess you're gonna tell me your gonna wear it then."

"Yes unless I can have one of the boy uniforms." Akira said. "I don't do skirts well"

"As much of a lie as I can see that is I will permit you to wear the boys uniform if all of your other teachers approve too"

"Cool" Akira said looking a little brighter.

"Mr Kaiba please wake up and join us" Shishi sighed.

"Yeah sure" Kaiba mumbled raising his head but not opening his eyes.

"Never mind" Shishi sighed "Okay pull out your text books lesson 3"

Akira poked Kaiba in the cheek, smiling. He grumbled and pushed her hand away. She giggled and started poking him again. This time Kaiba grabbed her hand and scowled at her.

"I don't have text books yet can I use yours" Akira asked. Kaiba looked at her for a wile. He hadn't noticed how dark she looked He had really only glanced at her and thought she had been wearing a coat. Now he could fully take in her look and she seemed to notice cause she looked a little worried then frowned but it came as a pout. She really didn't look as cute or lively. She looked almost wounded with that look on her face. Akira looked away pulling her hat over her eyes. (A.N. any one who gets the Reference is officially AWSOME. Sanoko chan is the reference character now who knows the manga she's from!)

"Never mind I don't need it" Akira said. Kaiba shook hid head. _What had she needed? _He thought then pulled out his text books putting them in front of her. He watched as she raised her hat a little to glance at him then pulled it back down and opened the books.

* * *

"You like him don't you" Akira asked moving her head side to side like she was listening to a groove though she had no headphones on her.

"Like who?" Jounouchi asked. He had chosen to sit with Akira instead of checking on Kaiba. It was her first day in boy's uniform. She skipped grades like hopscotch 3, 7, 5. Jounuchi couldn't believe she was now his grade.

"Kaiba" She whispered.

"No" Jounouchi said rather loudly. Causing the others to look at them. They still couldn't fully understand Akira.

"I saw you wait for him the other day outside the hospital" Akira said "Is he that guy you said you had a crush on years ago"

"No" Jounouchi said looking down.

"You said you tried to be nice to some jerk you like and it didn't work" Akira asked.

"I don't like him like that at all and even if I did the attention and time together will stop when Mokuba is better." Jounouchi replied sadly. "He hates me"

"If he really hated you why would he do _things_ with you" Akira asked

"We haven't done anything like your thinking" Jounouchi frowned.

"So you just admitted you've done things" Akira smiled "Not extreme things but something's"

"Why do you pry so much?" Jounouchi asked.

"Cause I love you" Akira smiled.

"So how are you and Mokuba doing" Jounouchi asked.

"Changing subjects" Akira sighed "He's just another boy who thinks he's in love"

"Akira I want you to be good to Mokuba actually try" Jounouchi said. "I like the kid a lot and he doesn't deserve you leading him on!"

"He's kinda different, but once he's out he'll go back to his life and his girlfriend or who he likes out side" Akira said.

"Akira" Jounouchi sighed. She was beyond stubborn and wait was she fidgeting? Akira looked at him and bit her lip.

"I'll be honest and try to open up to Mokuba under one condition" Akira said "You have to get serious with his asshole brother. Even death wouldn't make me want to be with someone I hate. You are missing something. I don't think he really hates you."

"I'm gonna go check on him" Jounouchi said "I'll do my best if I see that you are too"

"Okay" Akira nodded. Jounouchi hurried off. He wondered if Akira was right. He was gonna ask Kaiba how he felt. It was gonna be really weird but he kinda liked him and he didn't want anything stupid to happen.

As he opened the door he noted how cold it felt outside. Kaiba shouldn't have been out here. Jounouchi looked around till he found a ball of blue curled up in the corner. He walked over to it and tapped its shoulder.

Kaiba had never looked so broken. Jounouchi couldn't believe what he was looking at and he felt guilty for not being here. He had been with Akira helping her find her way. He smiled sadly and curled up in front of Kaiba wrapping his arms around him. He eyed him a bit wondering how he got to looking so bad.

"Kaiba" Jounouchi whispered noticing what looked like cuts on his wrists. He pulled up the sleeves revealing cuts all over his arms. He looked up alarmed.

"Its nothing, Pup" Kaiba said. Jounouchi pulled Kaiba in to a desperate kiss. It felt so good to Have Jounouchi kissing him. He had been spending so much time with Akira that he wasn't able to get him alone. He had really missed this feeling and taste.

"Why would you do that" Jounouchi frowned.

"I don't know" Kaiba said honestly it had sorta just happened. The first was accident and he just did it again and again. He touched Jounouchi's fading blacks eye gently. "I never asked who hit you"

"It was a gang fight that's all." Jounouchi said.

"You're a bad liar" Kaiba said. "That's good though"

"God why would you do this you could really hurt yourself" Jounouchi frowned.

"You sound worried" Kaiba smiled.

"I am you asshole" Jounouchi frowned the his expression softened. "I guess I'm no better"

"What" Kaiba frowned then his eyes grew a little wider when Jounouchi pulled up his sleeve.

"Most of its me some of its not" Jounouchi said "Sometimes its pain other times its just to see if I'm still alive. Why did you do it"

"You have friends and a family don't you?" Kaiba asked Jounouchi nodded "Why would you do that"

"I like to keep my troubles to me and not worry or concern others" Jounouchi smiled "Maybe we are a lot alike."

"What would your parents or sister think" Kaiba asked.

"Parents couldn't give a care if I lived or die." Jounouchi said "What would Mokuba think"

"I don't know he'd be mad" Kaiba said feeling guilty. "Lets leave. Will you come with me I don't wanna be here"

"Okay" Jounouchi smiled. The pair walked in both looking sad. They were almost out when Anzu yelled for them.

"Where are you two going?" She asked.

"Anzu saw you get in to his car what the hell man" Honda asked.

"I'm sure its nothing" Akira frowned. Somehow she had been dragged with them to confront Jounouchi.

"We haven't hung out in for ever whats wrong" Yugi asked

"Its uh nothing" Jounouchi smiled "Mokuba talked money bads in to giving me a um job at Kaiba corp. I've been working that's all"

Was this the part where Jounouchi tried to reach in to his pockets for his own greed.

"So this means you'll start paying us back" Duke asked smirking.

"Bills first you guys" Jounouchi smiled. "I gotta go something at work."

"Kaiba you better not tire him out" Yugi frowned. It was amazing how easily they believed Jounouchi's lies.

"The mutt will do his job or I'll fire him" Kaiba smirked and turned to leave Jounouchi fallowed.

"So what happens when they expect you to have money when they do stuff" KAiba asked. "Do I need to pay for your time?"

"No I'll think of something" Jounouchi smiled.

"But you have no time for a job if you're spending time with me, Akira, and your friends"

"There's always graveyard shifts" Jounouchi smiled getting in the limo. So he wasn't after money or maybe… no its Jounouchi and he was a terrible liar.

"And then you have school after work" Kaiba said raising an eye brow.

"Okay so it wont be easy." Jounouchi said.

"I'll pay for some of your time" Kaiba smiled "You can't get a job during the graveyard shifts. I just expect to get more of you time"

"You don't have to" Jounouchi blushed looking out the window.

"I want to" Kaiba said leaning over Jounouchi. He kissed his neck.

"Ain't a prostitute"" Jounouchi said.

"No that means I'd be having sex with you" Kaiba smirked, biting at his neck.

"Stop leaving marks on my neck" Jounouchi gasped. "did you eat lunch?"

"No" Kaiba said, pulling the blonde in to his lap. He wrapped his arms around him enjoying the warmth and Jounouchi's sent.

"I kinda like spending time with you" Jounouchi said.

* * *

"Whats with the look" Kaiba asked as he opened the limo door.

"I just got a bad feeling like Anzu plotting" Jounouchi said.

"Its in your head" Kaiba said.

"Oh shit I bet it isn't I left Akira alone with her!" Jounouchi said

"Is it that bad?" Kaiba asked

"Akira is like a doll to someone like Anzu." Jounouchi said "She'll try to play dress up!"

"So will Mokuba" Kaiba frowned. "She'll get over it"

"Or beat me up" Jounouchi sighed.

"Is she abusive" Kaiba frowned.

"Just firm." Jounouchi smiled taking Kaiba's hand as they walked. "Don't worry she wont hurt Mokuba too badly"

"You know you keep giving me reasons to not like her" Kaiba said lacing their fingers together. He liked this, only during the alone time could he hold his puppy. He probably thought he was just going insane and not in more. He wanted to always have this alone time but it would never happen. As caring as Jounouchi was there was no way he'd stay with him. He was cruel after all.

"I've given you the best qualities she has" Jounouchi smiled. "She's a fighter and she's strong."

"Yeah but she's seems to rough" Kaiba said opening the door. "Edgy, pushy and rude. Not girlfriend material"

"She can surprise you" Jounouchi smiled

"I bet" Kaiba said

"Be nice she's still testing the waters" Jounouchi said

"She's what?" Kaiba frowned.

"Nothing" Jounouchi shook his head then smiled. "What would you like to do"

"I don't" Kaiba replied thinking about what Jounouchi would like to do. "Lets watch a movie, your pick"

"Okay" Jounouchi smiled.

Another massive room this one looking like a mini theater. With comfier seating and probably a better display then the local theater. Jounouchi was once again gaping mouth wide enough to let ships pass through.

"Movies are on the shelf" Kaiba said pointing. Jounouchi walked over. So many movies he wanted to see. He really wanted to see eight films to die for this year and Kaiba already had them all. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep for months but he grabbed them eyeing them.

"We can watch them all. I can put five in now and watch the other three later" Kaiba smiled. Jounouchi bit his lip looking up at Kaiba through his bangs. He was really worried he'd embarrass himself.

"Okay" Jounouchi nodded.

* * *

It was now eleven at night they had only seen four movies and Jounouchi was shaking and glued to Kaiba's arm. Kaiba couldn't resist and had scared the poor blonde several times. Jounouchi was never vacationing ever, never moving to a small town and absolutely never playing with witch craft.

"Its late" Kaiba said. "You wanna stay the night or shall I drive you home"

"Um" Jounouchi looked up wide eyed. Leaving this late was a way to get killed but what if staying here got him killed who knows who would get him.

"You'll stay with me" Kaiba smiled standing up. "Next time I'm going to choose the movie"

"I should really uh go h-home" Jounouchi said shaking a little as he stood up.

"Its too late the zombies might get you" Kaiba smiled. Jounouchi went wide eyed.

"N-n-n-not f-f-funny" Jounouchi stuttered.

"Come on" Kaiba smiled. Jounouchi fallowed closely. Kaiba led him in to a large room with a bed dresser and desk. The bed was huge with deep blue silk sheets. Kaiba held out a pair of pajamas. "Wear these change in there"

Jounouchi nodded and hurried in to the door Kaiba pointed to. A nice bathroom greeted him. Shower and bath both big enough for two and a pair of sinks. All white and silver with little blue tile in between the whit ones. The pajamas he was handed felt soft, a silky forest green. He hurried out in them. Kaiba wore a similar blue pair.

"Are we in the same bed?" Jounouchi asked.

"I believe if we weren't you'd join me later anyway" Kaiba smiled as Jounouchi hid under the covers. "If you were scared we could have changed movies."

"I wanted to see em." Jounouchi said. Kaiba smiled and Kissed him passionately.

"Good night pup" He smiled laying down. Jounouchi huddled close to Kaiba still shaking. Kaiba put his arm around him "Go to sleep you'll be fine"

* * *

ZOMG! nother chapter. Sorry if it takes longer for some chapters... I've never been on a date in my life so i have to wing some stuff. Anyone who has been on a date tell me what happens on one and maybe I'll send Katsuya and Kaiba on one lol Will send em even if you don't tell me lol REEVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANKYOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Story on hold till I can rip my hard drive out of my broken laptop put it in a case. This case will make it an external hard drive or kinda like a big jumbo flash drive. Also need a new laptop to properly update. Also on hold cause my grammer just f*ing sucks and I need someone I know and trust to login to my account and edit stuff…. Or find that email I lost…..

Review previous chapters give me ideas and forgive my crack-tastic view on life!


End file.
